


Sirius Black - Year One

by themixedmarauder



Series: The Marauders Era - Sirius Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themixedmarauder/pseuds/themixedmarauder
Summary: all writing can be found on Instagram @themixedmarauder
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Marauders Era - Sirius Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916917
Kudos: 4





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for best continuity, read The Sorting Hat chapters in alphabetical order:  
> Sirius Black  
> Lily Evans  
> Remus Lupin  
> Peter Pettigrew  
> James Potter  
> Severus Snape

“Sirius Black.”

The Great Hall went silent. The Black family name was famous, or infamous, in the Wizarding world. He knew it. He looked at the Slytherins at the far end of the Hall. Every member of his family - his mother, father, uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, great grandparents, and so on - had sat at that very table. But he wouldn’t. It didn’t feel right.

He had been scolded and starved and bullied and beaten all his life by Slytherins. And he refused to become one. To become like them.

Sirius took a gulp and stepped forward. He looked back at the friends he made on the train. Peter was unsure of where he belonged. James was so sure. He took a second glance at Remus. How could that kind boy think he’s evil? Is Remus also from an evil family, like me? Does your family matter in matters like this? James said you could be more than what you are born into. If that’s true, then Sirius was determined to be more than his family.

He sat carefully down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the large Hat on his head.

“Ah, another member of the noble House of Black.” Sirius was shocked at the sudden appearance of the voice. Could everyone hear the Hat, or was it just in his head?

They aren’t noble, and I’m nothing like them.

“Oh, you are not?”

Don’t even think about putting me in Slytherin. I won’t go if you do.

“You could be powerful there. I see it in your mind. Quick and talented. A little reckless and brash. But if you surround yourself with the right people, Slytherin could be good for you.”

I’ll tear you to shreds. Don’t dare me.

“Hmmm, indeed. You are quite different from the Black family. Better be…”

GRYFFINDOR!

Sirius was stunned, his jaw dropping. He didn’t think the Hat would listen. No one had ever listened to him before. All of Slytherin began to hiss at the boy, but he couldn’t care less because the roars from the Gryffindor table on the opposite end of the Hall drowned them out. He took off the Hat, tossed it to Professor McGonagall and ran off to his new home.


	2. The Dorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all writing can be found on Instagram @themixedmarauder
> 
> for best continuity, read AFTER Lily Evans - "Chapter 4: First Years, Follow Me" and BEFORE Peter Pettigrew - "Chapter 2: The Dorms".

“Ok, the girls’ dorms are up the stairs to the right. The boys’ are to the left. All your belongings are in your rooms already,” Alice stated.

“How do we know which rooms are ours?” Peter asked.

“Your names will be on the doors. As first years, your rooms are at the top of the tower. Let Frank or me know if you have any other questions,” Alice said.

Sirius was having a hard time concentrating on what the prefects were saying because he was so focused on not having a panic attack. This only happened a few times back home - when he had done something he knew his mother wouldn’t like and he couldn’t hide - and he had yet to figure out how to overcome this feeling. 

He began counting the first years - it looked like there were sixteen girls and seventeen boys, including him. He then tried to name things in the common room - a velvet couch, two armchairs, a loveseat, a roaring fireplace, three desks, one large table, two smaller tables. Seven giant trophies. Four tapestries.

This wasn’t helping. 

He looked at the other students and focused on the three boys he met on the train and sat with at the Great Hall - James, Peter, and Remus. James was so confident he would be a Gryffindor, and now seeing what Gryffindor looked like Sirius knew why James never doubted. He couldn’t explain it but James seemed like the embodiment of this scarlet room - passionate, warm, bold. 

Peter on the other hand felt like he would be swallowed whole by this room. He looked excited but Sirius could tell Peter too was extremely nervous. 

Remus was the last boy. If James was the embodiment of scarlet, Remus seemed to be made of gold. In this firelit room, his eyes were made of amber and the small scars on his hands, neck, and face glimmered. Sirius couldn’t decide what kind of gold Remus was - was he a cold bar of gold, delicate gold leafing, or molten gold? Was he unattainable like the riches in Gringotts or was he as familiar as a passed down family heirloom? 

Remus glanced at Sirius, understanding that he was staring, and began pulling down his sleeves. Sirius felt his face get as red as the walls and looked away.

“Welcome to Gryffindor!” Frank exclaimed.

“I hope we’re all together!” Peter added, looking to James, Sirius, and Remus in excitement. The kids began to rush up to the dorms, James leading the boys up their respective staircase. 

Sirius knew he said he wanted to be a Gryffindor on the train, and begged the Hat not to put him in Slytherin, but now that he was here he felt dread. His whole family had been in Slytherin, and he had yet again proven he was not like the rest of them. He didn’t feel like he belonged in this warm and cozy common room. He thought the cold dungeon common room of Slytherin was exactly what he deserved.

Sirius looked around and saw Remus still standing there. They were the only two boys left in the common room. Sirius noticed the same hesitant look mirrored on Remus’s face. He must also be feeling petrified, and that comforted Sirius but it also made him wonder why. Sirius reached his hand out to Remus.

“You coming?” Sirius asked. Remus looked at the stairs then at Sirius and nodded, grabbing his hand. Sirius wasn’t sure why he had offered to hold Remus’s hand, but now that Remus’s hand was in his he felt a blanket of comfort rush over him. It was easy to walk into the jaws of fear if someone was with you.

They climbed to the top of the tower and found their names on one of the doors:

Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew  
James Potter  
Kingsley Shacklebolt 

“Looks like we’re together,” Remus stated. Sirius opened the door to mayhem.

It looked like the room was arranged clockwise by last name - the first bed on the left belonging to Sirius, the next to Remus, on the opposite wall was Peter then James then Kingsley. James was zooming around the room on his broom as Peter jumped on his bed, screaming and laughing. The third boy, Kingsley, was quietly unpacking his belongings and looking on at James and Peter in utter terror.

Sirius went to his bed, which was surrounded by three three large pristine black trunks with silver buckles, with an additional two bags placed on top of the bed. He looked at the other boys’ belongings and felt a rush of embarrassment. 

James and Kingsley had two trunks each, and Peter had one luggage that when stood up was taller than Peter himself. Peter also had a handbag that was filled solely with snacks. Sirius looked to Remus, who had quietly entered the room and begun unpacking immediately. He only had one rather small and beat up trunk, which was mostly filled with used textbooks. Sirius felt he had overpacked and that the other boys were judging him.

Sirius quickly shoved the trunks under his bed and threw one of the handbags behind the nightstand, trying to hide his embarrassment. This left one last bag on top of his bed. 

He positioned himself to block the others from seeing him open it. On top, there was a black and green scarf. The scarf that used to belong to his father, and that Sirius had worn hundreds of times before. He stuffed the scarf under his sheets and reached deep into the bag, searching for what he needed: his blank letters.

He pulled one out, along with a quill and inkwell, and began to think of what to write, but just the thought of putting quill to paper was making him nauseous. 

He could imagine his mother opening this letter. He could hear her shriek, see grave lines carve their way onto his father’s face, feel the worried tears running down Regulus’s cheeks. He could imagine the punishments now. 

But there was no keeping this from them. 

Andromeda, Sirius’s cousin, was currently a Seventh Year Slytherin and saw him get sorted. The shock on her face at that moment was quite thrilling, but now he realized what it truly meant. Her owl was most likely on its way to her family right now. Her family was nearly as bad as his, and if they found out she kept this from them she wouldn’t see the light of day. He liked her, and couldn’t hold that against her, but even if she decided to keep this secret for him, his family has deep ties to Slytherin House and someone else at that table was bound to tell their family. 

And nothing breeds faster in pureblood families than gossip.

No, he had to write to his parents. He had no choice. But it was hard to concentrate with all the commotion. He had to concentrate on wording this just right. He had to concentrate on not crying. No, he would not cry in front of these boys he just met. 

“Who are you writing to?” James asked. Sirius jumped at the question.

“My mum. She’ll want to know where I was sorted,” Sirius said, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

“How are you going to break the exciting news?” Peter asked.

“I don’t think they’ll see it as exciting. Like I said on the train, they’re purebloods, and all Slytherins.” Sirius’s voice cracked at the end.

“I’m a pureblood too, and I think my mum will just be happy I wasn’t kicked out immediately!” Peter said. 

“Our families are not the same.” Sirius got irate, and felt bad immediately for his little outburst. Peter plopped onto his bed, shocked at the attack. James flew over to Sirius’s bed, hanging upside down from his broom and motioned for Sirius to hand him the letter.

“Give me the parchment. I’ll write to them for you - I’ll say, ‘Hello Mrs. Black. This is James Potter. You might know my father Fleamont. We’re purebloods just like you. I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know I am Sirius’s roommate, soon to be his best friend, and you have raised a fine old chap if I say so myself. He’s in Gryffindor, which is spectacular. You should be proud. If not, shove off.’ How does that sound?” James joked. Sirius couldn’t help but crack a smile at the idea of his mother receiving that note. 

“Great, let me just get that down,” Sirius quipped. He jumped when he heard a loud thud come from his left. He looked and saw Remus slamming his trunk shut and glared at the four other boys in the room.

“You alright?” James asked.

“Yeah, fine. Just so you all know, I’m a half-blood. Do you have a problem with that?” Remus asked, although it looked like he was just looking for a fight.

“Why would we have a problem with that?” James asked. 

Remus looked to Peter, who just shrugged his shoulders. Remus and Sirius locked eyes, and Sirius could tell Remus was awaiting an answer.

“Mate, if anyone in this room should have a problem with anyone else it is you four with me. The house of Black has a way of darkening any doorway.” Sirius said. Remus finally relaxed and slumped down onto his bed. Sirius took a moment before deciding what to write. 

**_Mother, _ ****__**

**__****_ _ **

**__****_ _ **

**_You should be pleased to know that I was sorted in Gryffindor. Please find father’s scarf in this parcel. I won’t be needing it. _ ****__**

**__****_ _ **

**__****_ _ **

**_Love, Sirius _ ****__**

**__****_ _ **

**__****_ _ **

Sirius grabbed the scarf from under the sheets and took some spare parchment and twine from his bag to wrap it.

“I’m going to drop this off to the owlery,” Sirius stated. James hopped off his broom and tossed it to his bed, following Sirius out the door. “You don’t have to come. It’s past curfew, you could get you in trouble.”

“It’ll be fun. Come on boys, off on our first adventure!” James exclaimed. Peter jumped off his bed, nearly tripping and ran up behind them. Remus looked wary, but got up to follow. They looked to Kingsley, who looked to be faking being asleep. With that, they took off into the night, not to come back until the early morning hours.


End file.
